<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crime And Chaos by Siafox208 (JotAndSketch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025942">Crime And Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotAndSketch/pseuds/Siafox208'>Siafox208 (JotAndSketch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Hermit Duo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero, Crime Fighting, Fighting, Idek what to put here, Jimmy | Solidarity (mentioned in the first chapter and after that is gone), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, Supervillains, the sequel's title will also be a reference, there's gonna be a sequel, this title is a reference, try and guess the reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotAndSketch/pseuds/Siafox208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enim City. A city full of heroes, villains, and anti-heroes. A city with a semi-irresponsible mayor. A city with heroes who call themselves the Hermits. A city that'll go down in history...<br/>as one of the most chaotic superpowered-people-filled cities in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Hermit Duo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also on Wattpad(same title and shtuff), buuut because of my little predicament it'll mainly be posted here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Grian</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m reading a book when I get a knock on my door. Setting down the book, I walk over and open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gri!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, what did you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you’re gonna have to move out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G, G, chill! Look, you know the city a couple miles away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… the heroes there, yes heroes, asked if they could have the land. At first I denied them, after all you were living here, but then they started talking about how much they needed it and that it was a good place for a base… and they also gave me money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, enough to last me awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you agreed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My landlord nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry G… but hey on the bright side I could get you an apartment in that city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was exciting. I had originally wanted to move into the city, but there were other ordeals that made me stay here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh… I’ll move out if you get me an apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? You don't really have a house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a place in X-Lifton, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, bye Jimmy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, bye Grian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solidarity walks away, and I close the door. I hear clanking upstairs, RG coming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, can you assist NPG?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if you stop calling me Master. Grian is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Can you assist NPG Grian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going upstairs, my closet door is being banged on from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get stuck in the closet NPG?! You can’t even open doors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open the door, my NPC counterpart walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Grian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, RG can you and NPG pack up my stuff in the basement? We’re moving out. I’ll be packing up my stuff here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two bots nod, going downstairs. I grab out three suitcases, putting away my clothes, random things, and small robot experiments into the cases. Zipping them up, I bring them downstairs and go to the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NPG and RG pile into the car, staying hidden so no one sees them. I have all my stuff and I drive the car, spotting Jimmy’s car as we drive. He waves at me from his car, and I wave back. As I drive, I notice trucks and a… huge flying griffon thing going towards my old place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those must be the heroes… RG, can you take a pic? I’m driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear a click in the back, RG putting my phone beside me. As I continue driving, I spot the city in the distance, as well as someone flying around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey RG? You mind checking the Internet for a flying superhero?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RG was basically my personal assistant</span>
  <b>(kinda like a google or alexa lol)</b>
  <span>now, I just ask them whatever I need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a small bit of silence RG beeps back to life sorta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hero is Cylight, part of the Hermits. He has some sort of electricity and projection powers, his suit allows him to fly. His so-called nemesis is Sperta, who has similar but different powers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look back to the road, driving to where Jimmy said was the apartment room he bought me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile in Enim City, Mumbo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the high-school, I run into a friend who's running towards the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Bdubs, the meeting with Mayor Scar did well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey Mumbo! Yeah, I guess so, me and Cub were let go for a lunch break. You wanna come to the cafe with me, I heard some of the others are-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mayor's assistant is cut off by a gust of wind. Looking up, the hero Cylight flies on by, potentially scanning the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's a hero. By the way, what did Scar say about the hero and villain ordeal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. "I dunno. I asked him about it, he just said, and I quote, 'It's okay, as long as nothing horrible goes wrong.' He seems neutral I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo nods, walking with Bdubs to the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking inside, the mustached man spots a couple of his friends, Joe, False, Beef, Zedaph, and Stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello mister B-double-O, Mumbo Jumbo! Keralis would be here if it weren't for some customers at the bookstore. Asking for fanfiction or something. Luckily, I skedaddled before I could get involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you just ditched Keralis Joe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The sky, the ceiling, the li-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joe. No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrinks down into his seat, and I can faintly hear the slurping of a drink, maybe coffee. I take a seat at the bar while Bdubs sits with Beef and Zed. Stress's beside me, chilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mumbo! How'd the class go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're talking about those psychos of a high-schooler, yeah I'd say it was okay. Some kids went to detention while I was teaching."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooooof. But are you going to get invited again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. The homeroom teacher said they're always like that. How was your time at the college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was actually quite fun luv! I like seeing that there’s students interested in art and alchemy</span>
  <b>(yeah you read correctly, alchemy)</b>
  <span>, and I might be able to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back door of the cafe opens, Doc(none of you are going insane, chill)himself entering and putting on an apron</span>
  <b>(cafe!doc, somebody draw it nowwwww)</b>
  <span>. He looks up, spotting us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey guys, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hope and dreams-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, please, for the love of Notch, stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, what can I get you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m bewildered. “You never told us you worked at this cafe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I always have. Besides the small delivery jobs I have, this is basically my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like coffee Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear Zedaph in the background, “A slice of cake for me please mister Goatman!”, which causes giggles from around us, Doc included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problemo Zed and Mumbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc goes to the back, getting some stuff ready. I get a text from my phone, checking it quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, Doc, if you don't mind, I'll take that coffee to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Who texted you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A business partner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc slides me the coffee, I pay him before running off, coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get insight on the heroes, and figure out what side Mr. Potentially-illegal-robot-owner-aka-Grian is on!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Er... on Wattpad I had different powers... so I changed the powers to fit them a bit...<br/>don't worry most of them have the same powers I just added/edited them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Lament</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch from the small bar Sperta made, Vile and Sperta walking in. They take a seat beside me, one of the small wisp henchmen I made serving us drinks. I pass while Vile lifts a portion of his mask to drink soda and Sperta grabs a bottle of Coke and shoves it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Lament, whatcha need? You know today's not the meeting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been thinking about a heist. We might need help from some of the hireable bounty hunters, but otherwise it could go without a hitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vile grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It better be good. Now, what's this plan about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grian</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I arrive at the place, 7670 Hermiton Street. Parking my car in a parking lot, I grab my suitcases and take them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put a finger to my lips. "Shhh, out in the woods we don't need to deal with hiding. But here in the city, where there might not be AI laws, you'll need to stay here until night. Head into the left alleyway, I'll guide you from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two bots nod as I close the door, walking to my new home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the apartment, I grab my keys and go into the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hold the elevator please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't look at who's yelling, I just keep it open until someone runs in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoo, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at the guy who walked in, they're at least a head taller than me. They have raven hair and a mustache to match. He's wearing a suit and tie, reminding me of a certain friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's looking at me too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold up, Gri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mumbo?? I didn't know you lived here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you'd be moving here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We take a moment to hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So whatcha doing in Enim City?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… My old place nearby here was sadly bought by the heroes that live here. Thankfully, my landlord, who's my friend, got me a room here at this apartment!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems a bit sad, but I shrug it off. The elevator stops, and we both get off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's your room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"478."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool, I'm across from you. You've got a nice view to the alleyway though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh, slightly glad I'm at the alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll be unpacking. Byeo Mumbo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If ya need anything, I'm across from you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering my new home, I start to work unpacking my stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>M.I. and Metem left in a hurry. I won't be surprised if he's already home, that guy can run. As for Metem, she probably got sidetracked at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess it's just me and the construction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fly around, getting a good look at the new HQ. It's almost done actually, all it needs is lighting and furniture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then take a peek inside, which most of the boxes are already being brought in. Since our underground base(hahaha clashing with the Mycelium base lol)was discovered we needed to make a new base… this time not underground since it was a pain to hide secret entrances. Delinquents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I, telepathically, start moving furniture around, bored out of my mind. I hear a whirring, and looking back a small, red drone is flying around, supposedly taking pictures and videoing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever’s controlling that drone, please stop. You’re in private property and if you’re part of the news reporters I’d advise you to leave before I crush it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few whirs later and a robotic voice comes out of the drone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Mister General, I am just collecting data for my creator, since he is curious about the heroes and villains in this city. I will drive the drone away now, sorry for bothering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... weird. Did that thing just say creator???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drone’s already far off, so I can’t ask anymore questions about it. Soon my comm link buzzes, and picking up it’s the rest of the Hermits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G(eneral)- Yes you guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M.I.- Sorry I left in a flash, my roommate called and I had to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me(tem)- Yeah, I had a meetup with some friends. I think Cylight’s coming though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C(ylight)- Yup, just finishing up my shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G- Where do you work anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C- The occasional delivery, a coffee shop somewhere…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me- Wow, I just have a small shop I run with the same friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M.I.- Not saying my job since you’ll try and find me. We’re supposed to have aliases, and I prefer to keep mine secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G- Fine, fine, makes it more fun to figure you out, Mr. Redstone boi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me- Gotta go, meeting’s starting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G- Sure. Tomorrow, meet up in the new base?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M.I.- Roger!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C- Sure. Bye General.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small call stops, and I go back to moving the furniture into the base.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grian(back to him so I can build up plot shtuff)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun starts to set as I finish the resume I made, hearing the clattering of metal in the alleyway. I open the window to the alley, spotting RG and NPG creeping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two, up here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fly up, coming inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your new house Grian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! You two should probably hide in the closet… don’t worry it's a walk-in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stare at the two robots, who look like they did something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fess up. What did you do know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just checking some of the heroes. I could only find one, General, at the hero base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh. “You are so lucky you used a drone. You did use a drone… right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, RG used a drone! Although, he seemed kinda rude… even without knowing RG was a robot. And he acted like it was his property from the start, and not Mister Solidarity’s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing mentally, I sigh to cover it up. NPG could be disguised as a human, were it not for the fact that he looks like me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is quite saddening… you have any more info?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I already had a plan if the whole interview thing didn’t work out. I had built a robotic suit earlier(you probably know where this is going… it’ll be cleared up later on ;D)that I might use to become one of those super people. Probably not a hero, since that General dude who’s probably the leader was quite cruel. And probably not a villain, since the whole evil situation doesn’t fit for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo RG, is there an inbetween for heroes and villains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, bounty hunters and hireable supers. They’re in the category of anti-heroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmm... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any kind of sewer system around there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move some of my gear and science stuff over there, I’ll be down to make a base with you guys.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though you don't get much of M.I., I would like to note that M.I. is the equivalent to Grumbot with a human body...<br/>except human sized because why the heck would I have a huge Grumbot walking around Enim City?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>